Naruto And Sakura Cause Chaos With Prank Calls
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Sakura is bored so Naruto comes along and suggests they prank call people. But Naruto and Sakura might end up causing chaos! What will happen? Who will they prank? Will the "victims" find out? Reviewing is accepted! Very slight Naruto X Sakura at parts.


Author's Note: This is kind of a randomly typed up story. I've seen prank calling stories, and I figured...my not make my own? In this story...cellphones and house phones exist. The story is set in Shippuden. It's mainly about Naruto and Sakura. But they aren't paired up. They are just goofing off together which is something that rarely happens! Possible OOC moments!

* * *

Naruto And Sakura Cause Chaos With Prank Calls:

Sakura was laying down on under a tree.

"Ugh...I'm so bored!" Sakura said as she sighed.

Suddenly Naruto walked up.

"Hey Sakura! What are you up to?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked over at him.

"Being bored!" Sakura said as she sat up.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm bored too. Grandma Tsunade won't give me a mission!" Naruto said.

Sakura stood up.

"Well...why don't we hang out together?" Sakura asked.

Naruto blushed a little.

"You...you want to hang out...me me?!" Naruto asked.

Sakura tiled her head.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do!" Sakura said. "Do you not want to hang out with me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto started waving his hands back and forth.

"No! I do wanna hang out with you! I do!" Naruto said in panic. "It's just..." He muttered.

Sakura smiled.

"So...what can we do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smirked and pulled out his cellphone.

"Why don't we...prank call a few people?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smirked.

"Sounds good!" Sakura said.

Then Naruto and Sakura sat down on the ground.

"Who should we prank first?" Sakura asked.

"How about Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura smirked.

"Perfect!" Sakura said.

Then Naruto dialed Kakashi's phone number.

Somewhere Else...

Kakashi was walking through the village when his phone rang.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes...my name is Naro Uzaki...I'm calling to confirm your order of nine thousand boxes of chopsticks, Mr. Hatake." Naruto said in a disguised voice.

Sakura snickered in the background.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Uh...I don't remember ordering chopsticks..." Kakashi said confused.

Naruto snickered.

"You did. And I'm just conforming your order. Where should I drop off the nine thousand boxes?" Naruto asked in the disguised voice.

Kakashi looked even more confused.

"I don't remember ordering chopsticks!!!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura snickered in the background.

"That's not my problem. Just tell me where to drop off the order." Naruto said in the disguised voice.

Kakashi looked completely confused.

"I did not order chopsticks!!! Who would even order that many?!" Kakashi asked.

Naruto held in laughter as he glanced at Sakura.

"Sir, I don't have too much time. Where do I drop off your order?" Naruto asked in the disguised voice.

Kakashi sighed.

"Well...call back when your ready to conform the order. Bye!" Naruto said in the disguised voice.

"Wait! I never ordered-" Kakashi said but was cut off by a click.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

"What was that?!" Kakashi asked.

Back With Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto and Sakura were laughing.

"That was hilarious! I heard Sensei in getting all confused!" Sakura said as she laughed.

"Yeah! Who should we prank call next?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought for a minute and then smirked.

"How about...Shikamaru?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto smirked.

"Great idea!" Naruto said.

"And I know a way to really get him!" Sakura said as pressed her fingers together.

"TRANSFORM!" She shouted.

There was a puff of smoke and Sakura was transformed to look like Temari.

Naruto smirked.

"I see your idea! I'll call him, and then you take the phone!" Naruto said.

Temari/Sakura nodded.

Naruto dialed Shikamaru's number and then handed Sakura the phone.

Somewhere In The Village...

Shikamaru was laying on the ground watching the clouds when his cellphone rang.

He sighed and answered the phone.

"...What is it?" Shikamaru answered.

Sakura snickered and then talked in Temari's voice.

"Hello Shikamaru!" Sakura said in Temari's voice.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Why are you calling me? This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

Naruto snickered in the background.

"Well I called to tell you that I'm in love with you!" Sakura said in Temari's voice.

Shikamaru sat up.

"...What..." Shikamaru said confused.

"Yes! I love you soooooo much!!! Your soooooo cute!!!! And I would love to go out with you tomorrow night!!! Your all I think about every day!!!" Sakura said in Temari's voice.

Naruto snickered even louder in the background.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"Are you...serious?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura giggled in Temari's voice.

"I'm one hundred percent serious! I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow night! Love you, bye bye!" Sakura said in Temari's voice.

She made a kissing sound and hung up.

Shikamaru hung up his phone as he blushed at least ten shades of red.

"....What...was...that...all...about?" Shikamaru asked himself.

Back With Naruto And Sakura...

Sakura transformed back and started laughing.

Then Naruto started laughing his head off.

"That was hilarious, Sakura! I wish I could have seen the look on Shikamaru's face afterwards!" Naruto said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Sakura stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah! Who's are next victim?" Sakura asked as she smiled.

Naruto got an evil grin on his face.

"What about...Orochimaru?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura gasped.

"O-O-O-Orochimaru?! How do you even have his number!?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smirked.

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you wanna prank him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smirked.

"Let's prank him!" Sakura said.

Naruto dialed Orochimaru's number and Sakura scooted closer to Naruto so she could hear everything.

Somewhere In A Faraway, Hidden, Cave...

Orochimaru was sitting in a chair when Kabuto walked up with a phone.

"Lord Orochimaru, you have a phone call." Kabuto said as he handed him the phone.

Orochimaru looked annoyed.

"Phone call?! Why would anybody call me?! ...It better be the conforming of my order of swords..." Orochimaru said as he picked up the phone.

"What do you want?!" Orochimaru asked in a bitter voice.

Naruto and Sakura snickered in the background.

"Yes...my name is Sara Horn, and I'm part of the A.A.C.W.S.I.P.B. Organization." Sakura said in a rough voice.

Orochimaru looked annoyed.

"What does that stand for?!" Orochimaru asked.

"Arrest

All

Criminals

Who

Steal

Innocent

People's

Bodies." Sakura said in the same rough voice.

Orochimaru sighed.

"That sounds fake! Now hang up!" Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto snickered.

"No. It's a real organization." Naruto said in a deeper voice.

Orochimaru scowled.

"Now unless you don't want to be killed I suggest you hang up! I HATE PRANK CALLERS!!!" Orochimaru hissed as he hung up the phone.

Back With Naruto And Sakura...

They were snickering.

"We really ticked him off!" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed.

"Hey...why don't we prank call Lee?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto smiled

"Great idea!" Naruto said as he dialed Rock Lee's number.

Somewhere In The Village...

Rock Lee was at the training grounds when his cellphone rang.

Which...was a recording of him saying 'YOUTH' over and over again.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rock Lee answered.

"Hello, lucky caller!" Naruto said in a disguised fast talking voice.

Sakura snickered.

"Your the one hundredth caller and you win a free convertible!!!" Naruto said in the fast talking voice.

Rock Lee looked surprised.

"Really?!" Rock Lee asked. "I don't know what a convertible is but it sounds cool!" Rock Lee added.

"Yes! You just have to tell me your name!" Naruto said in the fast talking voice.

"Rock Lee!" Rock Lee said really excited.

Naruto snickered.

"And your last name?" Naruto asked in the voice.

Rock Lee looked confused.

"Rock Lee." Rock Lee repeated.

Sakura snickered in the background.

"You have to tell me your full name!" Naruto said in the fast talking voice.

Rock Lee looked even more confused.

"I don't have a last name..." Rock Lee said.

Naruto snickered.

"Then no convertible for you! Bye!" Naruto said in the voice as he hung up.

Rock Lee looked shocked.

"NO! I want the convertible! It sounds cool! Please let me have it!!" Rock Lee shouted to the phone.

Back With Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto and Sakura were laughing their heads off.

"Haha! Lee is so easy to trick!" Naruto said between laughs.

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah! But I sort of feel bad for Lee..." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled.

"Aw, he'll figure it out eventually that it was a prank!" Naruto said.

"Yeah...who's are next victim?" Sakura asked.

Naruto thought for a minute.

Then he grinned evilly.

"Let's prank call Gaara!" Naruto said as he laughed evilly.

Sakura grinned evilly too.

"Hehe! Sounds great!" Sakura said.

Naruto snickered and dialed Gaara's number.

Somewhere In The Hidden Sand Village...

Gaara was in his office doing paperwork when the phone rang.

He glanced over at the phone.

"Someone's calling?" Gaara asked.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Gaara asked.

Naruto snickered in the background.

And then he started breathing heavily.

Gaara looked confused.

"You...have...seven...days...to...live...they're...coming...to..get...you..." Naruto said in a weak voice as he breathed heavily.

"Who is this?" Gaara asked.

"Everything...and...nothing..." Naruto said in the weak voice as he breathed heavily.

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

Then Sakura breathed in ready to do a scream in the background.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura screamed in the background.

Gaara was so shocked from the scream that he fell out his chair.

Naruto and Sakura snickered in the background when they heard the thud.

"What in the world was that?!" Gaara asked as he stood up.

"...Big...cry...at...dawn...of...awake...heed...these...words...and...wait...for...the...non...living...to...get...thee..." Naruto said in the same weak voice.

Gaara looked shocked.

"Who ever this is, why are you-" Gaara said but was cut off by Sakura screaming again.

This time Gaara fell backwards to the wall.

Then Naruto hung up.

Back With Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto and Sakura were on the ground laughing.

"Naruto! That was hilarious! I'm having so much fun!!!" Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Naruto blushed a little.

"Your...your having fun?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sat up.

"Of course! I never realized how fun it is too prank call people!" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled and got out his phone again.

"Who's our next victim?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned evilly.

"Let's prank Ino!" Sakura said.

Naruto snickered.

"Perfect! This will be great!" Naruto said as he dialed Ino's number.

Somewhere In The Village...

Ino answered her cell phone.

"Hello, it's Ino!" Ino answered.

Sakura snickered and then started talking in a country voice.

"Howdy! My name's Saka Hart!" Sakura said in the same country voice.

Naruto snickered.

Ino rose an eyebrow.

"Why are y'all calling me?!" Sakura asked in the voice.

"I didn't call you! You called me!" Ino said.

"Nope. Y'all called me. Quit doing that! My husband works for the police ya know!" Sakura said in the voice.

Ino scowled.

"I didn't call you!!!" Ino defended.

Naruto spoke up.

"Hello. This is Naruko Hart. I'm Saka's husband. And your under arrest!" Naruto said in a deep voice.

Ino looked shocked.

"I...I...don't understand!" Ino said.

"Missy, you can't keep calling my wife for no reason." Naruto said in the deep voice.

"I did not call your wife!" Ino said angrily.

Sakura snickered.

"OH NO! A BOULDER IS ABOUT TO FALL ON YOU!" Sakura shouted in a shrill voice.

Ino screamed in horror and ducked.

Naruto chuckled and hung up the phone.

Back With Naruto And Sakura...

They did a high five.

"That was hilarious, pure hilarious!" Naruto said as he laughed.

Sakura laughed and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah...I had a lot of fun." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled and looked at her.

"You know...sometimes I think I have feelings for y-" Sakura said but was cut off by stopping sounds.

Naruto and Sakura sat up to see angry people.

Kakashi was looking mad and was holding a torch.

Shikamaru was holding a pitchfork and he looked angry.

Rock Lee was scowling.

Gaara looked mad and his arms were crossed.

And Ino was looking upset and her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot.

Naruto and Sakura looked scared.

"Um...uh...hey...everybody..." Naruto said.

"YOU!!!!!" Shikamaru shouted as he pointed.

Naruto and Sakura stood up nervously.

"Stop prank calling us!" Gaara said.

Sakura tapped her fingers nervously.

"How'd you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Caller ID!" Kakashi said.

"Oops...forgot about that..." Naruto said.

Sakura looked scared.

"Look...can't we talk about this-" Naruto said but was cut off by Ino.

"Nope!" Ino said as she pulled out a torch.

Gaara pulled out a torch and pitchfork.

"ATTACK!" Gaara shouted.

"RAAAAA!!!" Everybody shouted.

"RUN!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Then Naruto and Sakura ran for their lives away from Kakashi, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee who were right behind them.

They chased Naruto and Sakura all over the village for ten hours straight.

The End.

* * *

How's this story? It's kinda random I know! I added some slight Naruto X Sakura in some parts! Was it obvious? Let me know! Please read and review!


End file.
